


Insomnia

by valtyr



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't sleep. His team helps him out. Steve finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel kink meme

Steve hesitated by Tony's door. If Tony was asleep - he caught a faint murmur from beyond the door; Peter's voice. Not asleep, then. He tapped on the door before pushing it open.

"Tony, I'm sorry to - bother - " his voice trailed off.

Peter knelt, naked, between Tony's legs, looking at Steve with every sign of alarm and guilt; Matt Murdock sat on the edge of the bed, naked as well, but his expression was somewhat resigned as he looked in Steve's direction.

Tony was tied to the headboard by his wrists, blindfolded. Legs draped over Peter, hips rocking back and forth, breathing hard. He didn't seem to have noticed the door opening. And, also, he was naked.

"Well, I think it's time I was going," remarked Matt to the air, and he started pulling on his costume.

"What - " Steve looked from him, to Peter, to Tony, to the place between Tony's legs where Peter was - he was using a sex toy on Tony. Steve stared for a moment, and then jerked his gaze away, feeling a flush run down his neck. He looked away, looked at Matt. The Daredevil mask was in place now, and he made a vague gesture, half wave, half salute.

"Matt, you can't just - " Peter protested.

"Later, Pete," Daredevil said, and went out the window. That was a pretty impressive leap for Daredevil; he must have been eager to get away. Leaving Peter to explain why he and Tony, they and Tony -

Not that Tony, or Peter, owed him any explanations, of course. Steve had just walked in on them having sex, and it was absolutely none of his business -

"It's to help him sleep," said Peter, and Steve looked at him. He still hadn't stopped the steady movement of his wrist, keeping Tony panting as the toy moved inside him. Steve shut the door behind him.

"Explain."

"You know how he gets. He won't sleep, he drinks too much coffee, he doesn't eat, he starts to get all shaky - " Steve knew only too well. "If we, uh, he kind of crashes out after enough sex. But he's. Well, it has to be quite a lot of sex. That's why Matt was here."

Steve opened his mouth, and shut it again.

"What about MJ?" he said finally, deciding to start with the small objections and work up.

"Oh, she had to get to bed early. Early call," said Peter. "She helps, too."

"She - helps." Steve squeezed his eyes shut. "Are you sure - " He stopped. "This is not a good idea." Peter's hand slowed, and then stopped. He looked doubtfully at Steve. Tony whimpered.

"You can't just - Tony can't just - " Tony 's head rolled in Steve's direction.

"Steve?" he said in a scratchy voice. "Oh, yes, _please._" Steve stared at him for a second, his wet red mouth, and then filed that voice, those words, away for later consideration.

"If we don't wear him out, he'll just get up and go back to work," said Peter. "It took us a couple of tries to figure that out. But if we do it right, he'll sleep for twelve, fourteen hours."

"Twelve hours?" Tony never slept that long. Tony hadn't slept that long when he was recovering from heart surgery.

"Yeah," said Peter. "Good, huh? And he's all functional and stuff afterwards." He looked absurdly pleased with himself, one hand on Tony's hip, thumb stroking gently. Tony was shifting restlessly, shaking his head from side to side. "Do you, uh, I mean - " Peter's eyes dropped to Steve's waist, to just below Steve's waist. "Do you want - "

"No!" Steve said. Peter gave him a doubtful look. "I can't, he - "

"Only I'm pretty tired, and Matt left early. It was his turn next. I mean, I could go wake up Luke, but Jess is really grouchy when she gets woken -"

"_Luke?_"

"...yes?"

"Does everyone know about this but me?"

"Um... pretty much?" Peter eyed him with trepidation. "I mean, we didn't want to make you feel left out, but - well, you know now! You should - Tony, you want Steve to take a turn?"

"Oh yes," said Tony, voice blurred with lust. "I really, really do." He spread his legs wider, and Peter pulled the dildo out, slick and glistening. Tony's thighs were wet with sweat and lube, and by the pinking skin, he was going to be sore. Sore because Peter and Matt had been taking turns at him - Steve had one knee on the bed before he'd even really noticed he was moving, hands sliding over Tony's calves, settling on his knees to splay him out even more. Tony's breathing picked up, and he lifted his hips a little, displaying himself.

"Oh, fuck," muttered Steve, because he was actually going to do this, wasn't he? He unzipped himself and pulled out his cock, and Peter - Peter was still here, what the hell was Steve thinking - Peter handed him a condom, so at least they were being _safe_ during their gang-bangs. He fumbled it on one-handed, his other hand still stroking down Tony's thigh, meant to be soothing, but by the way Tony whined and pressed into the touch, just a tease. He gripped more firmly, lifted Tony's thigh, and slid right on in.

Tony's body just gave way for him, and he knew that was because he'd already been fucked, been fucked a couple of times, but being able to just - take him - was unbelievably good. No need to be careful, or wait for him to adjust, he could hold Tony down and pound at him while he cried out and squirmed, utterly uninhibited. He'd never thought of Tony as a shy man, but God, he was almost sobbing for it, begging for more, harder, and Steve had to be leaving bruises on him, he was going to hurt tomorrow, was probably hurting now. But he didn't seem to care, hooked his feet round Steve's thighs and tried to pull him in deeper. Steve shoved in as far as he could, hips snugged up right against his ass, ground their bodies

 

together, and Tony tightened around him, took deep rasping breaths, bound hands flexing and clenching on empty air. Steve leaned over him and kissed him clumsily, just mouths smeared together, breathing the same air.

"Tony," he muttered. "Tony." Tony moaned softly, rubbed his cheek against Steve's shoulder, pressing close as if he was trying to get into Steve's skin. Urgent jerks of his hips, barely able to move under Steve's weight, and Steve pushed himself up and went for it, let go in a way he hardly ever could, but Tony took it, panting and writhing, gripping slippery heat round Steve's cock.

He shifted his balance, got a hand free and grabbed Tony's cock, letting the force of his thrusts push Tony into his grip, and Tony threw back his head and wailed, not even an attempt at words, come slipping hot over Steve's fingers. He let go and put his fingers against Tony's lips, and the feel of that wet tongue, cleaning him, got him off so hard his arm gave way and he slumped down, catching himself on his elbow enough not to crush Tony. After a second, he pulled his fingers free and Tony gave a soft, disappointed sigh. He didn't loosen the hold of his legs round Steve's; when he tried to shift away, Tony growled faintly under his breath. Steve gave in, put his head down into the warm space between Tony's shoulder and neck and breathed in sweat and sex.

A faint clinking sound made Steve look up; Peter had refilled the water jug by the bed. At some point, he'd put his shorts and undershirt on.

"He'll wake up thirsty," said Peter. "I think he's done, now - " he shaded Tony's eyes with one hand and tugged the blindfold off. Tony's eyes were shut; he didn't stop Steve from moving away this time. "Tony? Tony, do you want to go again?" Peter loosed his wrists, and then leaned in and kissed him gently. Tony put up a hand and patted his hair feebly before letting it fall to the pillow. "Yeah, he's done." He glanced at Steve. "I have a wife to get back to and all, so - "

"Yeah," Steve said.

"He'll probably sleep til lunchtime, so just make sure to cover him up and turn the lamp out before - if you leave." Peter tugged the curtains shut, and left, leaving Steve and Tony together. Steve kissed Tony's cheek, and Tony made a rusty noise of pleasure.

"Steve?" he said vaguely. "Lights?"

Clothes off, lamp off, covers pulled up over them, and Tony snuggled into his arms. He should probably say something, really, but... Tony was snoring, little rough breaths against his shoulder. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
